MS-DOS:2.10a:Wang PC OEM:2.01/disk02/ADVUTIL.HLP
Advanced utilities help file. Strings 0x425-0x42F advutil.dat 0x434-0x483 ADVANCED UTILITIES - FILE COMPARE 0x4DC-0x52B Function: This utility will allow you to compare any two files. This utility 0x530-0x57F will report any differences in both HEX and ASCII. The offset from 0x584-0x5D3 the beginning of the file will be reported above the displayed 0x5D8-0x626 difference. 0xB6C-0xBBB ADVANCED UTILITIES - FILE DISPLAY 0xC14-0xC63 Function: This utility will display the contents of a file in text file format. 0xC68-0xCB7 The display can be directed to the screen, a printer or both. 0x12A4-0x12F3 ADVANCED UTILITIES - MODIFY SYSTEM MENUS 0x134C-0x1397 Function: This utility allows you to change an existing menu or create a new 0x13A0-0x13EF menu. This will allow you to remove entries, add entries or change 0x13F4-0x1443 the displayed description as your changing needs require. 0x149C-0x14EB This utility will also allow you to create a help file for a menu or 0x14F0-0x153F modify an existing help screen. 0x19DC-0x1A2B ADVANCED UTILITIES - PATH - CHANGE DIRECTORY 0x1A84-0x1AD3 Function: Allows you to specify or change the current directory, which is the 0x1AD8-0x1B27 default directory for file searches. Unless changed by this command, 0x1B2C-0x1B7B the root directory is the current directory. 0x2114-0x2163 ADVANCED UTILITIES - PATH - MAKE DIRECTORY 0x21BC-0x220B Function: Allows you to create a new directory entry. 0x284C-0x298B ADVANCED UTILITIES - PATH - REMOVE DIRECTORY 0x28F4-0x2943 Function: Allows you to take a directory entry off the disk. This command will 0x2948-0x2997 not complete successfully unless all files have been removed from the 0x299C-0x29EB directory before attempting to remove the directory. 0x2F84-0x2FD3 ADVANCED UTILITIES - PATH - SELECT ALTERNATES 0x302C-0x307B Function: Allows you to define directories for the computer to search after it 0x3080-0x30CF searches the current directory or the directory specified in a 0x30D4-0x3123 file ID. 0x36BC-0x370B ADVANCED UTILITIES - SET DEFAULT DRIVE 0x3764-0x37B3 Function: Allows you to change the default disk drive by typing in a new 0x37B8-0x3807 drive designation. The drive designation prompt will display the 0x380C-0x385B designation specified by this utility and other utilities will use 0x3860-0x38AF the disk in the specified drive until the default drive is changed 0x38B4-0x3903 again. 0x3DF4-0x3E43 ADVANCED UTILITIES - SET KEYBOARD OPTIONS 0x3E9C-0x3EEB Function: Allows you to set the volume for the keyboard clicker and the 0x3EF0-0x3F3F speaker that is comfortable for your environment. 0x452C-0x457B ADVANCED UTILITIES - SET NATIONAL DEFAULTS 0x45D4-0x4623 Function: This utility will allow you to select a new set of National Default 0x4628-0x4677 values to be used by the system. 0x4C64-0x4CB3 ADVANCED UTILITIES - WINCHESTER BACKUP 0x4D0C-0x4D5B Function: Allows you to make copies of your files on an archive diskette. 0x4D60-0x4DAF This utility is ONLY functional for systems with a Winchester hard 0x4DB4-0x4E03 disk attached to the system. This utility will also backup files 0x4E08-0x4E57 for DOS partitions defined on the hard disk. 0x4EB0-0x4EFF The archive diskette created by this utility is ONLY readable by the 0x4F04-0x4F53 WINCHESTER RESTORE utility. 0x539C-0x53EB ADVANCED UTILITIES - WINCHESTER RESTORE 0x5444-0x5493 Function: Allows you to read the archive diskette created by the WINCHESTER 0x5498-0x54E6 BACKUP utility and copy the files back to a winchester hard disk or 0x54EC-0x553B a partition defined on the hard disk. 0x5AD4-0x5B23 ADVANCED UTILITIES - WRITE VERIFY 0x5B7C-0x5BC7 Function: Allows you to select the status of the system verify option. This 0x5BD0-0x5C19 option when selected as ON will compare input to output whenever 0x5C24-0x5C6D a file is created or modified on the system. 0x620C-0x652A ADVANCED UTILITIES - EDITOR 0x6308-0x6355 Function: This option allows you to create and modify text files. 0x6944-0x6993 ADVANCED UTILITIES - MONITOR SUPPORT 0x69EC-0x6A3B Function: This utility allows you to control the selection of monitors on 0x6A40-0x6A8F systems with more than one monitor and to control the colors used on 0x6A94-0x6AE3 a low resolution color monitor attached to the Wang PC.